wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
WWE Royal Rumble 2010
"Hero" por Skillet | frase ="I am the One" | Nome do PPV =Royal Rumble | Promoção =World Wrestling Entertainment | Brand =Raw SmackDown ECW | Data =31 de janeiro de 2010 | Arena =Philips Arena | Cidade =Atlanta, Georgia | Público = 16,697 | evento anterior =TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2009 | próximo evento =Elimination Chamber | evento anterior2=Royal Rumble 2009 | evento=Royal Rumble | próximo evento2 =N/A }} Royal Rumble 2010 foi a 23ª edição do evento pay-per-view Royal Rumble promovido pela World Wrestling Entertainment. Ocorreu no dia 31 de janeiro de 2010 no Philips Arena na cidade de Atlanta, Georgia . Mantendo a tradição do evento o vencedor do Royal Rumble match Edge, garantiu o direito de uma luta no evento principal da WrestleMania XXVI por um dos três principais títulos da empresa a sua escolha (WWE Championship, World Heavyweight Championship ou ECW Championship). Antes do evento Na edição do dia 15 de dezembro da ECW a general-manager Tiffany anunciou que o novo desafiante pelo ECW Championship seria definido através de um torneio entre ex-lutadores que passaram pela brand e os atuais membros, durante quatro semanas 16 lutadores se enfrentariam um contra um, sendo que oito avançariam para o The Homecoming Finale, no dia 12 de janeiro onde ocorreu uma Over-the-Top Rope Challenge que definiu o adversário do ECW Champion Christian. Nas primeiras lutas do ECW Homecoming Qualifying Ezekiel Jackson e Kane derrotaram respectivamente Vladimir Kozlov e Zack Ryder, para avançarem no torneio. Na edição da ECW gravada em 20 de dezembro e que foi ao ar no dia 22, mais dois lutadores se classificaram no ECW Homecoming, Vance Archer e Yoshi Tatsu ao derrotarem respectivamente Goldust e Jack Swagger. Na edição de 29 de dezembro Matt Hardy derrotou Finlay e Evan Bourne venceu Mike Knox em mais duas lutas classificatórias do ECW Homecoming. Na edição da SmackDown gravada dia 29 e que foi ao ar no dia 1 de janeiro de 2010 foi anunciado que o adversário do World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker seria definido através de um Beat the Clock Challenge, onde o lutador que obtivesse a vitória em menor tempo seria o vencedor. Nas lutas que ocorreram CM Punk derrotou Matt Hardy (7:20), Kane contra Dolph Ziggler lutaram até o estouro do tempo, Rey Mysterio derrotou Chris Jericho (7:19) e na luta entre Batista contra R-Truth, Batista iria conseguir a vitória e o direito de ser o desafiante quando Rey Mysterio interferiu puxando o árbitro para fora do ringue quando ainda faltavam cinco segundos para o estouro do tempo. A consultora da SmackDown Vickie Guerrero saiu e avisou que não poderiam haver interferências nos combates e que Batista e Rey Mysterio lutariam na próxima edição da SmackDown pela vaga de desafiante número um. Na Raw do dia 4 de janeiro foi anunciado que o WWE Champion Sheamus defenderia seu título no evento contra um adversário a ser definido. Na edição do dia 5 de janeiro da ECW on Syfy Shelton Benjamin derrotou Chavo Guerrero e CM Punk derrotou Mark Henry, após a interferência de Luke Gallows. Com os resultados Shelton e Punk para avançaram no ECW Homecoming. Na edição da SmackDown gravada no dia 5 e que foi ao ar no dia 8 de janeiro a luta entre Rey Mysterio e Batista acabou sem vencedor, as luzes se apagaram durante a luta e quando retornaram os dois estavam caídos no ringue. Na edição da Raw de 11 de janeiro o guest host Mike Tyson decidiu que John Cena, Randy Orton e Kofi Kingston se enfrentariam em uma Triple threat match e que o vencedor seria o desafiante número um pelo WWE Championship, Orton venceu e se tornou o adversário do campeão Sheamus. Na edição de 12 de janeiro da ECW on Syfy Ezekiel Jackson venceu a ECW Homecoming Finale Over-the-Top Rope Challenge onde derrotou Kane, Yoshi Tatsu, Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Vance Archer, Shelton Benjamin e CM Punk para se tornar o adversário de Christian no Royal Rumble. Na edição da SmackDown gravada em 12 de janeiro e que foi ao ar no dia 15, Rey Mysterio derrotou Batista em uma Steel cage match para ser o desafiante número um pelo World Heavyweight Championship. Na edição da SmackDown de 22 de janeiro foi anunciado que a WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool defenderia seu título contra Mickie James no Royal Rumble. O evento Na primeira luta do evento o ECW Champion Christian derrotou Ezekiel Jackson para manter seu título, durante a luta o árbitro expulsou William Regal que acompanhava Ezekiel, Christian fez o pin após um "Killswitch". Na sequência do evento o general-manager da SmackDown Theodore Long determinou que The Miz defenderia o WWE United States Championship contra Montel Vontavious Porter no evento. Miz derrotou MVP para manter o título, Miz fez o pin com um "roll-up". Sheamus derrotou Randy Orton por desqualificação para manter o WWE Championship, Orton foi desqualificado quando Cody Rhodes interferiu atacando Sheamus. Orton atacou Rhodes e Ted DiBiase após o acontecido. Mickie James derrotou Michelle McCool para vencer o WWE Women's Championship, James fez o pin após um "DDT" em cerca de 20 segundos. World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker derrotou Rey Mysterio para manter o título; undertaker fez o pin após um "Last Ride". No evento principal Edge retornando eliminou por último John Cena para vencer o Royal Rumble. Resultados |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'#' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'Lutas' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'Estipulação' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'Tempo' |- |Dark |Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Eve Torres e The Bella Twins (Brie Bella e Nikki Bella) derrotaram Alicia Fox, Natalya, Maryse, Jillian e Katie Lea Burchill |10 Divas Tag team match |N/A |- |1 |Christian © derrotou Ezekiel Jackson (com William Regal) |Singles match pelo ECW Championship |12:00 |- |2 |The Miz © derrotou Montel Vontavious Porter |Singles match pelo WWE United States Championship |07:20 |- |3 |Sheamus © derrotou Randy Orton por desqualificação. |Singles match pelo WWE Championship |12:25 |- |4 |Mickie James derrotou Michelle McCool © |Singles match pelo WWE Women's Championship |00:20 |- |5 |The Undertaker © derrotou Rey Mysterio |Singles match pelo World Heavyweight Championship |11:10 |- |6 |Edge eliminou por último John Cena para vencer o Royal Rumble. |Royal Rumble match |49:20 |- !colspan="5"| }} |- |} Royal Rumble entradas e eliminações thumb|right|150px|[[Adam Copeland|Edge retornou para vencer o Royal Rumble 2010]] Vermelho ██ e "Raw" indicam lutadores da Raw, Azul██ e "SD" indicam lutadores da SmackDown, Roxo ██ e "ECW" indicam lutadores da ECW. Categoria:Pay-per-view da WWE